


[Podfic] Spread Your Wings

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Dean interroge Castiel à propos de ses ailes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spread Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820552) by [InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ). 



[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/r5d1mo11)


End file.
